Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins at Mirinoi, everyone was living in peace and harmony. Leo Corbett: Isn't this beautiful, Mike? Mike Corbett: It sure is, Leo. Kendrix Morgan: Reminds me like old times since we've saved the universe several times. However, it didn't last long before Scorpius, Octomus the Master, and their legion returned. Scorpius: The time has come for our revenge. Octomus the Master: Yes, vengeance will be ours once we destroy the rangers. Soon enough, they took over the planet along with Terra Venture as well as High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion. Meanwhile at the Dojo in Big Green, Raiden and Reanne were both training together. Raiden Thompson: Okay, Reanne, it's time to do a little spar, you do know what sparring is? Reanne Drizzle: Of course, Master Fung has told us about it when you and your friends are always saving the world, let's get started. Just as they begin their sparing, Grand Master Dashi came to see them. Grand Master Dashi: Hey, Raiden, Reanne, how's training coming? Reanne Drizzle: Everything is going well, Grand Master. Raiden Thompson: That's right, we're making some progress. Grand Master Dashi: Excellent work, looks to me your training sure paid up, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Grand Master. (bowing down) Then, there was a call form Commander ApeTrully. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers! Meet me and the other mentors at the council room at once! Eagle King, Bald Eagle King, and Ostrich King, and their flock has found some allies! Grand Master Dashi: We better go see them right away. Raiden Thompson: Of course, Grand Master. Just as soon as they came to see ApeTrully, the Galaxy Rangers arrived from Terra Venture. Raiden Thompson: Commander ApeTrully, we're here. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers, meet the Galaxy Power Rangers, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, and Leo's older brother, Mike. They came all this way from Terra Venture on the planet, Mirinoi. Leo Corbett: It's an honor to finally meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Likewise. Welcome to Big Green, Leo. Leo Corbett: Thanks. Damon Henderson: Good to meet you, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: You too, Damon. Kai Chen: It's nice to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Right back at ya, Kai. Maya: It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Thanks, you too, Maya. Kendrix Morgan: It's good to meet you, Selena, Angel, Reanne. Princess Selena: Hi, Kendrix. Angel Kesler: It's nice to meet you. Reanne Drizzle: I've heard so much about you all. Mike Corbett: Good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Mike. Raiden Thompson: So, what brings you here to Big Green, Leo? Leo Corbett: We need your help, Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, and Triskull has returned. Mike Corbet: But they're not along, Octomus the Master and Morticon are with them, and so are the Barbarian Beasts, Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, and Fightoe, and the Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance, and Sculpin. Dojo Kanojo Cho: You mean the same croonies who're enemies of the Galaxy and Mystic Rangers? That sounds like serious business, don't you think, Dashi? Grand Master Dashi: Hmmm, that might be a tough mission to handle. (to the Galaxy Rangers) How can we help? Mike Corbett: Well, a good friend from the planet Phaedos, Dulcea told us about you guys. Leo Corbett: And if we combine our powers, we'll have a fighting chance to stop our enemies. Raiden Thompson: Excellent strategy, Leo. Kirby Knoxville: Yeah, but uh...... don't we need a plan first? Kimi "Kim" Margera: He's right, how're we gonna get to Terra Venture now that it's on Mirinoi? Maya: We have a space shuttle that'll take us there, whenever you guys are ready. Lin Chung: Raiden, it's your call. What're a few things we should do before we head to Mirinoi? Raiden Thompson: Hmm, a one way trip to Mirinoi could be a good idea. (to everyone) Very well, what have we got to lose, let's go. Sure enough, Raiden, his friends, the Xiaolin Monks, and First and Second Squad arrived in Angel Grove. Raiden Thompson: So, this must be Angel Grove. Rocky DeSantos: You know it, (sticking out his hand) Rocky DeSantos, how do you do? Raiden Thompson: (shaking hands) A pleasure to meet you, Rocky, I'm Raiden. Adam Park: I'm Adam Park, you're Rax and Kim Margera, Right? Raziel "Raz" Margera: Yep. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You know it. Tina: I'm Tina, and this is Bobby, Kristen, and Justin. Bobby: It's nice to meet you all. Kirby Knoxville: Right back at ya. Kristen: How do you do? Princess Selena: ???, ???. Reanne Drizzle: ???, ???. Justin: It's nice to meet you all. Angel Kesler: ???, ???. Steven Baxter: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5